The love HATE Relationship
by awesomeECG
Summary: Wally and "Artie" love each other,while Kid Flash and Artemis hate each other.The thing is,they don't know about each person being one and the same.
1. Chapter 1

**This story was screaming to be made.I hope that Artemis and Wally are in character.**

**Kid Flash PoV**

I can't believe her. I save her life and this is how she repays me. In the mission at least 10 bad guys were shooting at us. Artemis was behind one of the pillars and using her wimpy arrows trying to defeat the bad guys. One of the men going to sneak attack her from behind, and she didn't even notice it.

So I just pulled her away from bad guy, and what do you know, her stupid bow is left, and the man promptly trashes the bow. And now she's arguing with be because she thinks this is my fault! What's the point, she got her trashed bow back anyway.

**))))))))))))))•(((((((((((((((**

**Artemis POV**

I can't believe him. I knew perfectly well the man was going to try to attack from behind. I was going to suprise the henchman back. But nooo, Baywatch has to act like I'm some damsel in distress and try to rescue me. I'm not clearly a damsel in distress.

And you know what the worst part is? The man breaks my bow. That the only real thing of value I have, and Baywatch caused it. I need to make a new one, along with new arrows, do you know how long that takes?

**)))))))))))))))•((((((((((((((**  
><strong>Robin's POV<strong>

Those two were arguing for the whole time to get back to Mount Justice. They even didn't have time to take a breath. By the time we got there, everybody else on the team , including me, were annoyed. You didn't need to be a telapath like M'gann to check. I decidied to say something just to make them stop agruring, at least temporarily, "Jeez guys, can't you just stop having a couple quarrel for two seconds?"

"Ya, me with that thing? I wouldn't be with her if she was the last person on earth." Wally replied. " Why, you don't want to cheat on your boyfriend?"She retorted. "I'm not his boyfriend!" I started to say. " Sure you aren't." She replied wahile dragging out the last word. After that, she walked own the hallway.

Aqualad just stood there. While Superboy and M'gann have no idea what just happened.


	2. Chapter 2

**Somewhat of a random and funny chapter.**

**Disclaimer: The Obvious of course**

School, the most boring place ever. I was sitting in the back of English class with my two best buds, Zack and Jake. We were the class clowns of the school, there has been not one year when were either A) Fill the office with butterscotch pudding (I couldn't let it go to waste right?) B) Fill the dodge balls with helium. Or C) Take over the school announcement system. That doesn't even count the smallish pranks we pull.

Then the teacher started talking and it wasn't about the English homework. "Today we have an exchange student from all the way from Gotham academy. She will be with this school for the second semester" The girl soon walked out from the hallway

She was wearing a gray hoodie and jeans and a hat over here blond hair. She didn't really seem to be a rich kid. In fact she looked normal.

I didn't really catch her name; I think it was Artie-something.

**))))))))))))))))•((((((((((((((((**

I was glad to be back in a normal school. I was sick of the snotty kids, "expectations", and the itchy uniforms. As soon as the exchange program started believe me I signed up.

The teacher soon said, "Wally why don't you take Artemis on a tour of the school, and ask her the Meet the New Student Questions?" Everyone turns to the back to look at a red head who looked sort of shocked, then kind of happy for skipping class.

"I'm Wally West don't let the name overwhelm you." He said once we were out the door." You remind me of someone you know." I replied. "Why is he awesome?" "No, he's pretty much an idiot."

"Then I show you how much awesome than him." he said. We soon took a tour of the school the lockers, auditorium, cafeteria, junk like that. Then we answered the "Meet the new kid." questions

"Question number one, what's your favorite color?" Wally said. "Blue?" I replied.

"Least favorite color?" "Green, definitely." I replied, "it's way too annoying."

"This is stupid let's make up weird answers. They probably wouldn't notice" Wally said. "Okay what is your favorite sport?"Um let's see." I said putting some thought into it. "Archery?" I replied.

"Come on think weird, I'll show you. Least favorite sport. Ostrich racing! You try what's your worst fear question." He said

"Zombies attacking?" I replied back. "Add something to it." He replied "While I'm watching Care Bears!" I retorted.

Soon we answered all the questions, including your best day ever (meeting Donkey Kong), worst day ever (the day I died), my weakness, (poorly drawn dripping faucets), and my strength. (Beating Kid Flash in a foot race). For some reason Wally didn't look too happy when I wrote that last question down.

**))))))))))))•((((((((((((**

Before we knew it class was almost over." Shoot." I said "We forgot the most important question." "What is it?" She replied. "What's your Name?" "Mrs. Muffin Fluffy Face." She said quickly. "But what's your real name?" I asked quickly. "Most of my friends call me Artie so you can call me that." "So I'm your friend?" "I guess so." She said before running to her next class. I guess I was right with her name; I'm so awesome that way.


	3. Chapter 3

**I knew what I was going to do for the beginning and what I'm going to do for the end but I just don't know how to get to there.**

He just had to get in my way, for the second time in a row no less. I was about to shoot the explosion arrow so the villain would be trapped and we can get this mission over with. But Kid Flash just had to be exactly in front of the target so I couldn't shoot it, without impaling Baywatch anyway, though that wouldn't be a half bad idea at the time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You single-handily stopped me from trapping the cobra dude!" I shouted. We were arguing for an hour now because Kid Mouth won't admit that it was his fault.

"I could have shot that arrow better, I can probably teach you!" He shouted. "You! You couldn't even teach me in long distance spitting." I retorted.

I soon added" Anything you can do I can do better, I can do anything better than you."

"No you can't." "Yes I can!"

"No you can't." "Yes I can!"

"No you can't." "Yes I can, ya I can!"

"We can have a shooting competition." I said. "No way, it's way too, umm, long! That's it! How about we have an eating competition." "No way. You're the kid who eats everything. You can even eat Megan's cooking." I replied.

"How about a holding your breath the longest?" Mrs. Martian said. "They do it on TV a lot." "That idea is just stupid Megan." I said.

"Why? Are you chicken?" KF interrupted. Then he started making stupid chicken sounds. He is so immature. "Fine! I'll do it so we can just get it over with." I replied hastily.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"One! Two! Three!" Robin started. Me and Artemis just started to hold our breaths. _I got this in the bag,_ I told myself.

By the 1 minute mark I was going to lose my breath. _No Way._ I told myself. You have to show Artemis your better than her.

Then I lose it at around the 2 minute mark. Artemis just smiled and let out her breath." Told you so." She just said. Then she went home though the portal.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I took so long, I'm running on empty with inspiration and Young Justice on the plus side this is my longest chapter!**

"Come on. You like her, don't ya?" Zack said during Study Hall. "No I don't!" I stuttered. "You never stop staring at her; you seem to be in some trance." Jake added. "It must be obvious for even Zack to notice it." "Ya that's right. Wait. Hey!" Zack shouted.

"Silence!" Mr. Bartelle or "the gargoyle" known by the locals, shouted from the front of the room. Jake whispered from the other desk next to me," When are you going to ask her out?" "Ssh, not so loud she might hear you" I said pointing to the girl reading a book in the back.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Man I hate Shakespeare. Why couldn't the boy wait a minute before killing himself? Why did even the girl kill herself after that? If he was so dumb to kill himself by just thinking you were dead without any good proof he wasn't a smart boyfriend in first place.

If was the boy and thought that the girl was dead I would avenge her and kill her good-for-nothing father. Now that I realize this was almost exactly like the "movie" I told Kid Flash in Bialya, sometimes I can't believe that idiot bought it.

xxxxx

It was soon gym. My "friends" and I was walking out of the locker room for I heard a screeching whistle pierce the air. "Okay ladies." A lady gorilla thing shouted." It's dodge ball today, you know the drill, ball hits you are out, you catch the ball one of the hit teammates can go back in and the thrower is out, head safety, blah blah yaya yaya. All the losers to one team the jocks on the other."

_Wow how nice lady_ I thought. Me and my "friends" went to the loser side and went next to the back wall and they soon started a conversation if Justin Bieber should change his hair or not. I soon saw Wally and his friends a couple of feet away from us. I looked at him and he smiled back._ Those green eyes and that red hair..._ Wait! Where did I get those thoughts from?

Tweet! The whistle screeched. Within a minute almost half of the team was down." Hey let's get that loser Wally." I heard from the head jock on the other team.

By instinct I shouted, "Wally look out!" when the dodge balls were thrown at him. Amazingly he dodged all of them. "Thanks." He replied with those green eyes." You can thank me later." I replied. "Hey, why help a loser like him, when you can date a hunk like me, babe." The jock teased.

Well that crossed the line; no one calls me babe and gets away from it alive or at least seriously injured. Heck even Kid Flash couldn't.

"Takes one to know one." I retorted back. It took a couple of minutes to let the information from his ears to his brain, and then he said, "At least I can throw a dodge ball! No girl can do that!"

That's it, he's going down. Not just for me but for all girl everywhere. I took the dodge ball from the floor and threw it. And I didn't miss.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I can't believe she actually hit him. She threw ball majestically flew in the air and hit him squarely in the chest. "Whoa." Zack said awestruck. Everyone just looked at her like she just shot lasers from her eyes.

"Tony Jirk! You are out!" The gym teacher whistled. "You just got lucky." He said to Artie.

Soon the next game began and Tony was in front of his whole gang. The game began and their team began taking all the dodge balls, the only one that was left was directly behind Artie. She ran behind her with the back of her beautiful golden hair to the other team.

Tony threw the ball furiously and hit Artie in the back of her head. She fell down onto the wood; she managed to sit up against the wall.

"That's totally head safety!" I shouted to the teacher. She didn't respond, man she's biased, or is that unbiased? I would have to ask Rob later.

"She was right! You are a loser!" I shouted at him. She might be seriously hurt." How about you play dodge ball without your girlfriend to help you." He replied.

He threw the dodge ball at me. Out of luck, determination, and superhuman reflexes I caught it. He looked shocked at me as if I punched through a wall, but I was too angry to care. I dropped the ball coldly on the gym floor and ran to Artie.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Man I stunk, if Dad could see me now. I think I have to do more training with Black Canary. But man those dodge balls hurt as much as a punching glove arrow what do they put into those things?

Wally was the first person I saw that checked to see if I was alright." You alright?" He asked. He reached out his hand to help, but I got up on my own." Man that guy is a jerk." Wally said. "Don't worry; I'm not disagreeing with you." I said putting a hand to my head. "I'm okay."

"Do you need to go to the infirmary?" Wally asked. "No." I replied, not just because it wasn't a concussion, because believe me I had one of those before, but because of the scars from the last mission and Kid Flash's idiotic move.

"So I was thinking, there's this place." He stuttered, he obviously had trouble saying something." Mini golf and maybe we can go, like tomorrow maybe?" "Are you asking me on a date?" I replied. "Um, yes?" He asked nervously. I had a mission today but not tomorrow, and mini golf was always awesome, so I said," Sure."

I realized I might feel the same way.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclamier: I don't own Young Justice, nor the extreme irony.

This was weird, even for them. Wally and Artemis didn't even smirked to each other, let alone say one mean comment to one another during the whole mission, and I didn't like it. Aqualad, even though he was thankful for some silence mentioned something to me on the way back," Robin,They seem occupied by something else in their minds." I looked at them,trying to figure out why they were so silent. Artemis looked puzzled, as if planning the future, while KF had a goofy smile pastered onto his face.

Back at the mountain, I just couldn't take it, the silence was killing me, so I asked M'gann, " Can you read Artemis and Wally's minds to see what they are thinking."

"Robin, didn't you say not to read teammates minds." She repiled confused.

" We need to see what makes our teamates tick," I repiled." For teamwork and stuff." "Oh!" She said, looking like this made perfect sense. She took a second then looked extremely happy, like if Wally went to an all-you-can-eat buffet.

She floated to Artemis. " Artemis you have a date?"

This seemed to bring her out of her torpor." Megan!" She shouted. "You read my mind, my most secret thoughts!" " Well, no. It was the easiest thought to access." Megan stated dumbly.

"Woah, woah." KF said for the first thing all day. " Is it a blind date, or is the date blind?" He said. Oh no, wally you just pressed the wrong button. I thought.

" He's not blind!" She shouted at Wally. " Then he must be so ugly that you looked beautiful by comparison." "He's kind, caring, brave, and has green eyes that can see into your soul." She said."wait, gingers like you don't have souls do they?" She retorted.

This is getting good I thought

"I have a date tomorrow, and she's infinite times better than you!" He said, soon clamping a hand over his own mouth.

"I bet she's ugly!"

"She is beautiful, with golden hair. Though I bet your date is a son of-"

"No he isn't, he's nice, brave, and funny, way more than you! You are probably dating a witch."

"My date is funny, kind, and could beat you're but!"

I had to clamp a hand over my mouth to keep from laughing." What's so funny,Robin?" Superboy asked. "This is complete irony." I replied. "How?" "Well, I can't tell you, it would spoil it." I repiled.

"Well, I'm going!" She shouted walking to the transporter.

As soon as she's gone KF said, " How can you date someone as mean and ugly as that?"

"How would you know?" I said, "You never saw her without her mask."


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry I took so long, I wasn't sure what to put in this chapter! **

**Artemis POV**

I was just standing outside the carnival, waiting for Wally to show up_. Where is he?_ I thought. I paced back and forth. I glanced all around me nervously as if he was going to show up in that bush over there or near that fire hydrant. I glanced at my hands; they were sweaty as if I had run a couple miles in the last few minutes.

_Why am I sweating?_ I thought as I continued my pacing. _Maybe I'm nervous?_ Nah, it's not like I'm with some life threatening mission with the team, it's just a date, it's just a date.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

I'm so dead.

I just had to eat a snack before going to the date. What can I say; having a super metabolism isn't the easiest thing. I was just going to eat a cold, week old slice of pizza, just to tide me over for the next couple of hours. Before I knew it one slice became two and well you get the idea. That's why I'm running at super speed to my date.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

As I was about to go, a sudden breeze came and some dust was blowing around. After I covered my eyes with my arm, I looked to saw Wally with a thank-god-I'm-here-in-time look. Now there was a lot I could of told him, and some I can't even mention, but my feeling was summed up in these words; "Where the HELL have you been?"

After explaining that his car broke down, (I didn't really believe this explanation, I never even saw him look at a car more than once, let alone drive one.) We were looking at all the game booths, every single cheating one of them. "Are we going to play or not?" Wally said.

As we walked towards the darts booth I said, "loser buys winner their food." "Deal." After Wally paid for the game we started to throw darts at the inflated balloons. Since an archer like me is very good at projecting trajectory, I won, and I soon picked out a giant Teddy Bear for my knows, maybe with some spray paint and a Kid Flash head picture, this can be my new punching bag. Wally on the other hand only got one balloon compared to my six balloons and got a plastic comb for his prize.

"I-I wasn't ready yet!" He sputtered. " Well, fine, best two out of three. And just so there isn't any unfair advantages on my part, you choose the game. " I said."That was probably the stupidest thing that has come out of your mouth." He replied.

He pointed to some whack-a-mole games and said, "Whoever gets the most moles wins a point. We entered our quarters at the same time, and pretty soon groups of at least three moles were only popping up for less than a second. When the game was done I looked at my score, 52, but when I looked at Wally's score I was shocked. There was the score of 99, the total points you can get.

"How did you get so fast?" I asked. "Uh, talent I guess. Since you won the last game, you get to choose the tie breaker right?" He replied. "I got it." I said as I glanced over the contraption.

"A dunk tank, are you serious, Artie? I'm the champion of these things, it's like you want me to win." Wally retorted."Are you sure? Let's find out, but here's is the catch, the other person has to go into the dunk tank, so if you win you don't have to pay and stay dry." I said with a smile.

We each got one chance to dunk each other, and I volunteered to go in the dunk tank first. "Artie, are you sure you want to do this?" "Ya, it's not like I'm gonna get wet." I retorted.

"Okay, that's how you want to play it then?" He stepped back and threw the ball. "It missed. By a long shot.

As he sat on his deathbed/ seat he said," I doubt you are even going to be close to the traget, I'm the champion at dunk tanks, and I didn't even hit it, how is a girl-" I quietly winded up and threw the ball. The next immanent sound I heard was gurgles.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"How can you eat all that?" Artie said as she glanced at me, eating her sandwich. And I was still sopping wet, eating my third double cheeseburger." I'm surprised you can eat that much and you don't block the sun."

_I'm surprised myself ,I'm eating less than usual,_ I thought to myself.

"My friend has a nickname for someone who eats that much." She said." What?" "Kid Vacuum."


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you for all the support and I double thank you for the people who reviewed. Sorry I took so long, but guess which leaked episode gave me some inspiration!**

**Artemis POV**

Great, absolutely great. I could have been stuck with anyone, but I had to be stuck with someone that couldn't keep his mouth shut for two seconds, I thought to myself.

I surveyed the room. It was small, brown, and it had nothing besides dust and dead bugs. And me tied to Kid Idiot of course. I jabbed the other prisoner. "Wake up princess." I said. I had the pleasure of jabbing him multiple times before he gained consciousness. "Wh-Where am I?" He said as he woke up. As he looked around and came to terms with this situation, he muttered under his breath, "Oh, why did it have to be her?"

"Do you think I'm enjoying this?" was my swift reply. "Of course you are, you are trapped with the amazing Kid Flash. "He said proudly. " You are the one who got us here in the first place!" I shouted. I remembered the mission; we were going to ambush an illegal factory. Aqualad put us both of the roof for lookout, saying something about " helping us get along and to work together."

Ya like that worked. We quickly got into an argument, and while our attention was on the other teammate, someone attacked both of us from behind, and when I gained consciousness I was bound to the idiot.

**Xxxxxx**

**Kid Flash POV**

"Humph, I can't believe you think this was my fault! You are the one who started the argument in the first place!" She said.

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did not!"

"Did too! Wait a minute, hey! You tricked me!" I said as I realize her trick.

" I would rather be in here than anyone than you, even a chainsaw wielding psychopath, at least I could use a chainsaw to cut through the rope.

"Anyway I'm going to need food soon, or else I'm going to lose consciousness again." I said.

"Why don't just eat the rope? You can eat just anything, Kid Vacuum!

I was going to reply back but then I heard the sentence again in my head. I heard something like that before.

"What did you say?" I asked quietly. "Artemis looked startled; she was supposed to hear the angry reply." Kid vacuum, why?" She said questionably." Oh, nothing." I replied.

I've heard something like that before. What was it? It rang a bell, but I just don't remember where that voice came from.

We were in an awkward silence for a couple of minutes, though it felt like years, but then heard a door creak open and heard a certain 13 year-old say," Where were you guys, you missed the party."

After we got back to the mountain and got our missionly scolding er, evaluation by Batman, Robin said, "Wasn't it nice you got a room all by yourselves?"

" Shut up!" Artemis and I said

"I had to be tied up with this ugly rat!" I explained. "The only rat in there was you." Artemis retorted.

After Artemis left Robin said, " How do you know she's ugly, you never saw her without her mask." "I just know alright, if she's a brat as a superhero, she must be just like that as her regular self too."


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm so sorry I took so long, between vacation and a stubborn muse, I don't know what happened. In return, he's a long chapter for you guys. Please don't hurt me!**

**Wally POV**

After our first date, nothing really happened. We weren't kissing all the time or texting each other mushy sentences with less than threes following each sentence, heck she didn't really acknowledge me in school besides giving me a slight happy smile when we actually saw each other in the halls. It was like she was some other person in school.

"Dude, how bad did the date go?" Zack asked at lunch. "Well, it must have been bad, considering she isn't even speaking to you now." Jake interrupted before a word came out of my mouth. "No, it was great, but she seems like a totally different personality at school."

I looked over to her table to prove my point. She was sitting on the edge of a rectangular table. Even though she was surrounded by tons of other girls, she seemed still alone, but it seemed she didn't

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Artie POV**

I sigh when I hear some of the conversations my "friends" were having. Pop stars? Shoes? Hair? I rather be hitting my head against a spiked wall then to listen to this junk, but this was the only empty seats. It was this mindless babble or the weirdo table in the corner. If you even sit _near_ that table, people start rumors that you have to take special pills and be locked up in a padded room.

I need to stay under radar in this school. After the dodge ball thing, Tony Jirk's cheerleader girlfriends plotted revenge. I've found moldy sandwiches, gym socks, and worse in my locker every morning. I've changed lockers at least three times this week, but every morning I still find a piece of garbage in my locker. They must have a cheerleader as an office helper finding my new lockers and the codes. The head cheerleader must actually have a brain cell or something.

Back to the point. Anyway I need to stay under the radar, I don't want my _family_ to find out I'm here, they might kill the only person I care about here.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Wally POV**

"You need to ask her on a second date." Jake said. "You need to tell her soon, so someone is going to steal your girl." "The time I asked her on the date before, I barely got the words out of my mouth, how am I supposed to do that the second time?" I asked nervously.

"Well, you aren't your usual confident self. Tell you what, you just need to calm down and quickly ask her, before your tongue can trip up." Jake answered. "Take deep breaths man." Zack added.

_Alright, stay calm, take deep breaths, wait._ "Why am I taking dating advice from you two idiots?" I said out loud. "Because we are your two best friends, now ask her in-between classes." Jake replied .As if on cue, the bell rang. Everyone started walking to their classes._ Oh well, here goes nothing._

I spotted Artie going to the history of something or other in hall, I ran to catch up to her and said, "?" "Wait, what did you say?" She asked. "Do you, want to have another date?" I said slowly, so my tongue wouldn't mess up for the second time today. "Uh, sure." She replied.

"Movies?" I asked. "Nah, all there is guys blowing up crap or sappy love story where someone dies of cancer." "We have movies at our house." I said excitedly. "We probably have tons of movies at our house, we have movie night every second Monday of each month. The grocer probably can even tell when we have movie night; my mom gets like twenty bags of popcorn the day before."

_Stupid! Stupid! I can't believe I said that out loud! _

I looked at Artie who looked a tiny surprised at my talking outburst, but then she returned to her normal expression. "Seven then?" I said, happy for once I could talk to her without sounding like a little kid on a coffee high. The late bell rang suddenly. "See you there!" I heard from Artie, who was now running to History.

When I went to Science, I didn't even hear the teacher yelling at me.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Wally POV (again)**

I can't believe I overslept again! I looked at the clock which now said 7 o' clock. As I got dressed at 10 times the normal speed of a human, I quickly remembered that I hadn't even gotten the popcorn ready yet.

As I shoved the popcorn into the microwave, I heard the incoming chime of the doorbell.

"Hey." I said as I opened the door, trying not to look that I got dressed within a millisecond. "Hey yourself." She said with a smile.

I looked over at our ever growing collection of DVDs. "What do you want?" I asked casually while wondering what movie we are going to watch, while I thanked my lucky stars that everyone was out of the house today.

"Like I said a couple hours before, no movies where a dude blows up stuff, or a cheesy love story with cancer."

As I glanced through the discs, many movies fit the descriptions Artie supplied. In fact only one movie didn't fit those labels, a mystery movie. "Hey, I didn't see this one." I exclaimed looking at the cover. I remembered I wasn't present at the time considering 'ahem' other matters. I popped the disc into the slot without a second glance.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Artie POV**

I heard many comments about the movie from the person next to me including but not limited to; "That's scientifically improbable for a poison to cause an effect such as that, how can a kid figure out that, it obvious the thief is the assistant with the glasses, and how can someone make a code that complicated?" After that last comment I quickly snatched the remote from his hand with ninja-like speed and pressed it on pause. "Can watch the movie without you complaining about it for three minutes? Movies are meant to be enjoyed not prodded with facts!" I shouted, and then added," It's also obvious that the thief is the adult detective and the murderer is the historian."

"Of course not! The historian is too beautiful to be a murderer, though not as nice as you." He quickly added the last part after seeing my glare.

He gasped in amazement as my theories where both correct then he shouted," You saw this movie before, didn't you!" "No, I simply thought though this mystery, I figured out that she was related to the Rasputin, who I already knew was found without an eye!"

"Why would you know something like that?" Wally asked. "My dad was, err, a historian, so I learned it from him. Technically I did learn it from him, so it isn't completely false, but dad is far from a historian.

The rest of the date went off without a hitch and soon we were outside, about to say good bye. I saw the smallest in the leaves, and before I could inspect it closer, Wally asked, "Is something wrong?" "No! Nothing! I just saw, uh, a squirrel. As I walked away, I turned around and glanced at the bush one more time. _I hope that was really just a squirrel._

**Yes, that is a real movie; I loved it so much I just had to put it in **


	9. Chapter 9

**This chapter is just filler. You know I just had to do a chapter on paranoia The next chapter is going to be big. Please keep those reviews coming!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx  
>Artie POV<strong>

I stared at the opponent in front of me. Long brushy hair and an emerald green uniform secretly carrying weapons all shapes in sizes ,including jelly fish poison. (Trust me I know. I still have the scars.) The most bizarre feature was that mask, that horrible mask. The mask and the wearer that has caused me so much pain. Cheshire.

I wasn't angry , even though I looked that way on the outside, I was really afraid. I wasn't afraid of the weapons or the people she knows. I was afraid because that person's neck was next to the knife that assassin held in her hand. The next part was blurry, I tried to stop her but the fiery red of his hair instantly turned into the scarlet red of blood.

I woke up. I was sweating in sheets, so much that the bed was wet. I got out of bed without hesitation. That nightmare, (Understatement of the year), woke me up instantly, like twenty cups of espresso were shot into my blood stream.

I headed to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. My hair looked like it could star in an episode of Extreme Home Makeover. My green pj's were rumpled.(I tried to throw away the pajamas with that horrible color months ago but my mother refused to let them go in the dumpster.) I started the ice cold water and I bathed my face in it. I thought that maybe if I scrub hard enough those images would go away, but no matter how hard I tried I could still see that evil mask.

I couldn't go to sleep after that,so I just stayed awake. Even though I felt alert at first, those lost hours of sleep finally came back to haunt me. I soon got dressed, try to somewhat tame that rat's nest of blond hair, grabbed my backpack ,and put on my shoes and ran to the nearest store supplying caffeine.

I found an non-Starbucks coffee shop. I looked at the wooden sign hanging above me. In black cursive lettering it read," Poirot." I didn't give it a second thought as I walked into the java shop.

I glanced at the menu for a second and walked up to the brown-haired man in the orange apron uniform behind the counter. "One Detective Brew." I said tiredly. "Are you sure, that is the strongest of all of our coffees, only detectives and police buy it. Not many other people can handle it." "I think I can handle it." I replied. I wasn't going to back down from a challenge, not even from a clerk. The man replied," You're the second teenager that ordered that today."

I got my coffee and looked at the seats, then I saw a familiar face.

_xxxxxxxxx  
>Wally POV<em>

I suddenly saw Artie slide into the booth next to  
>me, and she said," Hey." She looked like she didn't get a minute of sleep last night. As I looked at her beverage that she held proved it. "You got a detective brew?I started," I never thought you like regular coffee, most people I know like Mocha Frappe Whatever Chino. " She replied,"Nah, It isn't strong enough." She sipped her coffee quickly, like she needed the caffeine right at that second.<p>

"I'm surprised, most people can't handle that stuff."I noted with humor in my voice."Ask yourself that." She replied with the same humor and pointed at my drink, which was also a detective brew.

"I'm so tough, that I can drink this stuff like it's water." I replied. I was really up all night on patrol with my uncle,and I was so tired,so I didn't care what coffee I was drinking ,though she didn't know that.

"I know you, so you are probably so tired that you aren't even really tasting the coffee, are ya?" She replied in her usual confident voice. _How did she figure that out so quickly?_ I quickly said back,"You can't prove that,can you?" "You are dumping salt into your water instead of sugar." She answered, pointing her finger at the shakers.

She glanced at the clock. "Class is going to start in eight minutes!My Mom is going to have my head if I'm late again." She jumped up, and ran from the coffee store, she even forgot to grab her still-warm coffee with her. "Wait! You forgot your coffee!" I ran (at human speed of course) out of the cafe, with coffee in my hand.

Wow. I thought as I looked out the door. It has only been a minute and she already ran a full block. I haven't seen a _normal_ person run that fast since the Olympics. Using my abilities I was able to catch up to her.

" How are you able to run so fast?" I asked. " I should be asking you the same thing. Most people can't catch up to me, especially when I am ahead by a full block."She replied. _Think Kid Flash think! _"Uh, I asked you first!" I replied clumsily. _Smooth, real smooth. _She waited a second before replying "I was in track in my school."

Before I knew it, we were in front of our school, dripping with sweat. She didn't even say good bye as we went our separate ways. 


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm going to try Superboy's point of view, wish me luck!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
>Superboy's POV<br>**  
>KF and Artemis were having one of their annoying arguments,before one of our missions. This argument was most stupidest of all, magic.<p>

" How can you deny that magic exists? Half of the superheroes in the justice league use magic!" She said, looking like she about to kid a certain red-head.

"I told you, everything can be explain my science. There's no such thing as wands, fairies, or wizards, and there is certainly no such thing as magic!" Kid Flash answered.

Robin added more to the argument. "We don't actually know what really happened, for all we know you are just lying just to save your own twisted sense of logic."

"Says the dude that says mayo and pizza can't go together, hows that for twisted logic?" KF said. "Dude, that is gross."Artemis interjected. "Against all the proof in the Doctor Fate mission, you still believe magic doesn't exist! You wouldn't believe in magic unless it was right in front of your face, oh wait, it did!"

This argument is getting way too annoying. " Why don't you two admit this argument is dumb, and stop trying to piss off everyone!" I shouted.

Everyone stared at me for a second.  
>Aqualad came into the conversation and said, " Superboy does have a point."<p>

"Fine, we stop bickering for now, just because they said so, but don't think this is over." Artemis glared.

"Aw, Artemis and Kid Flash aren't trying to impress each other anymore." Robin sweetly said.

"Who would try to impress this, this, thing!" Kid Flash shouted as he pointed at Artemis. " Artemis added to the shouting match, " I actually have a boyfriend that impresses me."

M'gann zoomed in from finishing her brownies." Wait! I forgot to ask you this last time!" She said in her semi-annoying happy manner," What's the name of your boyfriend, I need to know!"

Artemis replied, "It's..." The announcer suddenly turned on. "Everyone to the mission room for a briefing." Batman stated.

When I was walking to the control room, due to my super hearing, I heard a small, slight, relived sigh.

**Please Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A new chapter! Yay! Don't forget to review!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
>Artie's POV<strong>

Wally and I were walking in the park, against all my instincts. I hated being in the wide open without any sort of arrow-based weapon, even outside of the uniform.(Sure I had a knife hidden in my jacket, but a knife isn't going to do much against more than one person.)

It was the middle of spring and flowers were in full bloom, but I like spring, though not for that reason. I liked spring because all the flowers were covering up the green grass. I never liked the color to begin with, and my job just made it worse.

Lots of other couples were here too, as it was beautiful this time of year. As we were passing by one couple, the lady stated," oh, look at this park, it's magical!"

" Pfft, magic." I heard from the ginger next to me. I repiled to his outbrust. "What, you don't believe in magic?""Of course not! Why would you believe in magic when everything could be explained by science?" He retorted.

Oh no. Why must I get the awesomest boyfriend in the world, but he has to be as dumb as Kid Flash when dealing with the subject of magic.

**XXXXXXXXXX  
>Wally's POV <strong>

Geez, thought I was done with the whole 'magic isn't fake thing' with Ms. Congeniality at the mountain, I really didn't want to have round two with my girlfriend.  
><strong><br>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
>Artie's POV<strong>

I looked over to see two teenagers on a bench. The boy started," Why the heck are we here?" The girl angrily shot back," Because it's nice,besides we don't have anything like this back home." The boy repiled back, "There is only a couple more hours before we have to go back, and I want to see the famous jewels exhibit before then."

He started to pick up some fallen white petals that fell from the nearby trees. He clasped them  
>in his palm, and when he opened his hand again a <em>pink<em> flower was there, not a white flower.

He showed it to the girl next to him"Aww, it's so..." Then the flower exploded into streamers, so effeicently surprising the girl enough to fall off the bench. The girl then scowled at the trickster.

In a change of fate, the girl starting walking, not to the boy to punch him, but to us. She said with a sinster smile on her face,"Do you know where the river is?"

"I do." I answered. ( When I can't sleep at night I walk over there. It's good practice to go on a rough night and try to shoot the buoys 100 yards away.)

As I was giving her directions, I noticed a certain red-head going in the bench's direction.

_This can't end well._

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Wally's POV  
><strong>  
>That's it, I'm going to figure it out for once and for all. If the magician says magic is fake, I will be one step closer to proving to everyone that there is no such thing as magic.<p>

"You are trying to prove to me there is no such thing as magic, right?" I heard from said magician. He picked up the confetti from his "flower" and clasped it in his palm.

Before I can ask how he knew yet he explained, " Magicians like to surprise other magicians with tricks, then they would reveal themselves." He threw the petals into the air and they turned into doves. "I also knew that we weren't going to applaud me because you weren't only leaves you trying to prove my magic is isn't real." The teenage magician proudly smiled. "So, how did I do?"

Wow, he figured everything out in a minute, but that's not going to stop me.

"How did you figure out that, are you a ' magical mind reader'?" I said,my voice full of sarcasm.

"Nope, I learned how to reason stuff like that from a friend." He happily rebuffed.

I started my speech, "Your magic isn't..."

"I know my magic isn't real." He replied.

Wow, I had all my reasons lined up and everything, and he just blew it out of the freaking water. He wasn't sad either, he looked pretty happy.

"But," He said, "Doesn't mean there is no such thing as magic. Magic is everywhere, you just have to look."

Confetti shot out of him out of nowhere. I shielded my eyes from the spray. When I dared opened them again, he was gone.

I felt a touch on my shoulder.

"Got you there."

He was behind me and smiling like I do when I just pull a prank. "Bye, I need to get to the museum."

He walked over to our girlfriends who were still talking. "Hey Ao..." His comment was interrupted by a pinch to the ear.

"Ow, that hurt!" his replied in surprise. His girlfriend's response was to continue pinching his ear and drag him into the west until we couldn't see either of them anymore.

After a couple of minutes in silence watching them 'walking' into the 'sunset', Artie started talking first.

"What was that about?"

"I have no idea."

We continued walking though the park, I just couldn't shake what the trickster said. The trees, flowers, and statues covered in bird poo just seemed a like more... magical.

**xxxxxxxxx**

**I have no idea how **_**those two**_** got in there, I swear.**


	12. Chapter 12

**You asked for longer chapters, and I delivered! One thing though, I don't know how to do the reveal, because I have at least 5 ways in my head.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
>Artemis POV<strong>

Training time is my most favorite time of the week. Seeing Kid Flash getting beat up by his opponents seems to always cheer me up. I really needed the cheering up today, because during our date in the park, after our encounter with the couple in the park, my boyfriend,Wally seemed to have his head in the clouds, he didn't pay attention at all, he was like on auto-pilot or something.

Come to think of it, Baywatch hasn't been the same either, he didn't even try to rebuffed the statement that super speed was one of the stupidest powers ever. He isn't complementing Megan, he isn't even eating twice his body weight in snacks. If I didn't know any better I would of said he was replaced with a clone. But he was pummeled by Black Canary by doing a simple mistake,a super-clone wouldn't do that. Then this must be the Kid Idiot everyone loves.

Maybe there's a personality-changing virus between red heads I don't know about?

"Okay," Black Canary said as she clapped her hands." Who wants to spar who?"

This is a chance I can't refuse. "Me against Baywatch."

Kid Flash was out of his thought-induced stupor right now, and back to his old self. Which means he has to say something stupid.

"Ya, I bet I can bet you without superpowers. No tricks or gimmicks."

He can't even beat me with his superpowers, how can he think that he can beat me without them?This will be way too easy.

We were both positioned on the blue sparing floor, waiting for Black Canary to give the cue.

"Start!"

Even without his powers he is still pretty quick. But he is predictable, so I can predict where he will try to land an attack.

I don't dodge this time, but the hit was worth it,( he doesn't punch that hard anyway.) so I can bait him into lowering his defenses. Before he tries to punch me, he hesitates just for a second. I use that precious second to punch him right in his right cheek. The force sends him to the floor, where the floor monitor positions the word **FAIL** above his head.

**xxxxxxxxxxx  
>Kid Flash POV<strong>

I can't stop shaking off what the magician said, _but you can't just look for magic, can't you?  
><em>  
>I kept thinking about that sentence all the way through my date, and I'm still thinking about it at the mountain. Then something causes me to mentally wake up,"Me against Baywatch."<p>

And the next thing I know, Artemis is challenging me. This will be easy, without her bow she is just a normal person,and it's not like she knows martial arts like Rob.

"Ya, I bet I can bet you without superpowers. No tricks or gimmicks."

And that is how I ended up fighting Artemis.

She tries to punch me but I dodge it, even though I'm not using my powers, I am still pretty quick. Soon I switch to offense, and I try to hit back. This goes on for a couple of seconds, then I finally get her. _Yes! I might beat that drama queen!_ I think to myself. I'm going to try to finish her off. Then a couple seconds later, just before I get her, she punches me, in the right cheek, and she sends me straight to the floor.

The bout is over, I lost. I try to sit up but my arms can't support my weight. The force of both the punch and me slamming into the floor hurts.

I look over to the side of the arena. Supey, Megan, and Kaldur were giving Robin money. I can't believe this. " Dude! You vetted on me and Artemis!" Soon Robin's trademark smirk was on his face and he said," We didn't bet between you and Artemis, we vetted if you would last two minutes. You lasted for a minute and fifty-one seconds."

"That's just plain insulting!"

I am still lying on the floor, then I see a green semi-gloved hand waved above my eyes. " Need help Baywatch?"

" I would rather lie here for my whole life than take your help." I try to sit up again, unsuccessfully. "Fine." ,I said defeated. I swallow my pride and grab her hand for support as I stand up, I wobble a bit but soon I can stand.

Black Canary worriedly said,"Let's get you to the infirmary, I'm afraid you might of gotten a concussion."

" What's the problem?" Artemis asks. " He gets bashed in the head all the time, and he's fine and is stupid as ever."

" When he get's hit in the head it's usually because he falls, not someone hitting him. Besides, when he gets hit , usually it's in the forehead, not near the occipital." She pointed to the back of the skull."

I interrupted Black Canary for a second."In simple terms, just for you. I hit the back of my head not the front like I usually do. Plus the punch added more force, so I'm more likely to get a concussion."

I'm still wobbly from the incident, so I walk to the the infirmary with Black Canary.

I sit on the examination bed waiting for Black Canary's command." You need to take your mask off, I need to check for visible bruising first.

I pull of the mask and goggles , with my amazing looks in full sight. I look in the mirror out of the corner of my eye. There is a purple twinge on my cheek and it looks like it's going to get worse. I tilt my head down so she can get a better look at the back of my head.

" Nothing on the back of your head. Any blurry spots in your vision, or have trouble with thinking?" She continued with the examination.  
>" No, and I'm just glad because I'm with you beautiful."<p>

She is now in front of me going over a mental checklist in her head." No behavioral changes, that's good. But you need cream for the bruise on the front of you face." I think though the blemishes will be gone quickly due to my super metabolism, the cream will probably make it heal even faster.

" Red Tornado will take care of that, he will be here in minute." She said as she walked out of the room.

I looked at the yellow fabric in my hands, the only thing between my identity and disaster, or as Rob likes to put it , 'not aster'.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I didn't mean to hit him that hard I swear! He was in an unstable position when I hit him and he fell to the floor, who's the genius that makes sparing floors of out hard , uh, whatever." The reasons don't make the angry stares any less angry.

"You could of made Kid Flash have a concussion!" Megan exclaimed. You did hurt him badly." Aqualad agreed.

" I'm going to the infirmary and see that bruise, besides the super metabolism will probably make it heal if I don't see it soon." I said sliding out the couch.

"Wait!" I hear a voice from behind me slightly to nervous. " I don't think you can go, only certain people can go in without authorization." He said trying to hide the anxiousness in his voice.

"Why? You don't want me to see your boyfriend without his mask, _Robin_?"

xxxxxxxxxxx  
>Robin's POV<p>

_He's your boyfriend for crying out loud!_ Oh how much I wanted to say that ,but it would ruin the whole thing. Crap. If she sees Wally without his mask, it's over.

"For the last time, he's not my boyfriend." "Sure. I'll believe that, for now."

A familiar yellow and red blur speeds in between us."Hey, guess what? Time's up. I have no concussion, just a bruise because of her." He stares directly at Artemis for a second. "Well, anyway, since this whole fiasco cut into my lunch time, I have some eating to catch up on." He runs into the kitchen and eats a bag of chips.

"Hey!" Artemis shouts as she runs into the room. "Those are my chips!"

"They never learn, do they?" I said in an obvious fashion.

"Nope." Superboy says in agreement.

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Okay voting time! Choose one of answers on how the reveal might happen and put it in your review. The choices are;**

**A) Someone finds out though deduction**

**B) Artemis past comes back to haunt her**

**C) Wally and/or Artemis' super-heroing comes into play.( ex: giant squid attacks city and they have to stop it.)**

**D)Robin spills the beans in an epic way**

**E) Environmental way (wind, heat etc.)**

**F)Epic rematch and they both see each others faces.**

**G) Your choice!**

**Wow, that's way more than **_**5**_** choices.  
><strong> 


	13. Chapter 13

**Done! Sorry I took so long, but I was on vacation. And thank you guys! I got at least 30 votes!  
>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX<br>Wally POV**

I can't believe it. I have to wear concealer. I have to wear make-up made for girls because of that stupid bruise!

The bruise was caused I really hate her now, because the bruise she caused yesterday is still on my face,despite my super metabolism and the cream. Imagine my horror when I woke up and saw my face in the mirror, the purplish bruise was still there in all it's hideous glory. I'm glad I have emergency concealer, but it doesn't mean I have to like it.

I'm out of math class, and the next period is lunch. _Thank God for food._ I think to myself.  
>I sit to my friends ,just about to bite into my 3rd sandwich when Jake says," We need to think up a new prank, we don't want the teachers to think we finally have gone calm. Any ideas?"<p>

We all bust our heads trying to think of the next big prank. Zack shouts out an idea," I got it! We can tie-dye their underpants..." Jake interrupts him mid-sentence," Way too boring."  
>Zack interrupts the interruption," Let me finish! How about we tie-dye their underpants..." He paused fir dramatic effect," While they are still wearing them."<p>

"Nope." I explain with my mouth half full. " I think someone already did that." A frown begins on Zack's face."Well, I'm out of ideas."He says in defeat.

A light bulb in Jake's head went on."Why don't we ask your girlfriend for ideas, girls are weird and unpredictable."

"No, I'm not bringing my girlfriend into this." I said, pointing my glare at Jake."Come on, I'll give you my bag of Doritos." He begs, he's even giving the puppy dog pout.

There is a war in my mind about the choice, it goes like this;

_Logic: You shouldn't bring your girlfriend into this._

_Ego: It's Doritos! Who knows when Jake will give this type of offer again!_

_Logic: This might ruin your relationship!_

_Ego: It's freaking Doritos. Nacho. Cheese. Flavored._

_Back to the story._

I bit my lip in deep thought, then I quickly snatch the snack food away from Zack. _Curse myself and my super metabolism!_ I think to myself.

"Okay," I say, giving in. " But if she dumps me and later tries to kill me, you are so paying for the lawyers and detectives." I claim accusingly, pointing the red corn chip bag at him.

"Fine, fine, it's a chance I will take." He says calmly, then he puts on a smirk." But you need to ask her first."

I walk over to her table as normal as possible.  
>She notices me and asks. "What the problem?" I feel the eyes of her friend bore their eyes into the back of my head. I feel there is a whole table of Artemises behind me.<p>

"I need to ask you a question, back at my table." I explain, with my eyes mentally pointing my table out.

She follows me, and sits in an available seat.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
>Artie POV<p>

I follow him to the table, siting down in an empty seat.

_What the question? It can't be that big, considering that his friends are here._ I reason to myself.

Wally's voice snapped me back into reality." We need your help," He started. He took a deep breath and stated." We need help thinking up a new prank, and we can't so we are asking you." He said this very quickly and with one breath, his face was almost red as his hair.

That's it? The problem was just an idea for a prank? But this is important for them, they are the pranksters of the school, you can't be pranksters without pranks. , too bad I can't help them.

"Sorry," I answered, " I don't know any good pranks. The only prank were I came from is 'borrowing' cars,and/or then spray painting them."

"You don't sound like a person that is rich," Zack observed. "Well, of course not!" I almost shout.

"Weren't you from Gotham Academy, one of the most prestigious schools in the world?" Zack added. "Doesn't that take lots of money?"

"Not if you are on a scholarship." I pointed out.

"Why are you on a scholarship, you aren't a scientific genius, like Wally." Jake added pointing at my boyfriend. I questioned this "Scientific genius?" I said, looking at Wally.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX  
>Wally POV<br>**  
>"I am a genius." I said, smiling. Jake added "Didn't you try to get superpowers once, and ..." I kicked Jake in the shin under the table and gave him the international facial expression of ' shut up or I will kill you'.<p>

They knew that I tried to get superpowers, but they don't know that I succeeded. Now to part 2 of super power avoidance protocol. "So, how did you get the scholarship if you aren't a genius?" I said, switching the subject.

"I wish I knew. I got this random scholarship from Bruce Wayne industries." She answered, moving her hands to convey her emotions "I didn't even apply!"

The Bruce Wayne Industries? I never would of guessed that Batman would eventually cause me to have a girlfriend.

Before I could continue on why and how Batman got me a girl in my head, Artie continued her school ranting ," So I go into school and this kid goes next to me, takes a photo with me and disappears into thin air before I can learn this name! And this all happens within a millisecond. The person must of been a ninja or something." She added a grumble to that last part.

Ninja? Gotham Academy? Definitely Rob. Unfortunately for me, I said that last part aloud.  
>After getting that set of stares, I quickly reply. "He uh, might rob you, since he is a ninja and all." I mentally face palm myself, because that was extremely lame.<p>

They seemed to ignore my explanation and Artie continued on her story," Here's the weirdest part," He said this will make sense in the future, like he knows me or something."

Robin knowing Artie? I'll ask him later in the cave.

**xxxxxxxxxxx  
>Artie POV<strong>

The bell rung, putting a sudden stop to my story. As Wally stood up to leave, his face was in the sunlight from the skylight , but then I noticed something. One part from his right cheek was shining way too much, compared to the rest of his face.

I recognize that shine anywhere. It's concealer!

I use the stuff when I'm injured from my 'job'. He wants to hide a bruise, obviously. But why? I'm going to ask him when we get out of school. And I will get the answer.

xxxxxxxxx**  
>Wally POV<strong>

After I survived through my exasperating classes, Arty came up to me. "So," She stated not finding the right words."Have you been in a fight lately?"

I almost spit out my mini pretzels.(My right-after -school snack.) "Me?" I ask nervously. "In a fight? Besides, if I was in a fight, I would be carrying the kid's head." I said with a anxious smirk.

There was a slight pause before she replied with an eyebrow raised.

"Then tell me why are you wearing concealer on your right cheek?"

_Artie was at least to the point,_I muse to myself.

But now I'm stuck between two horrible situations. If I lie, she might figure out that I fibbed and will kill me. If I tell the truth, Uncle Barry and Batman will kill me. So no matter what I do, I end up dead. Well, that's depressing.

There is only one thing to do; say a half-truth!

I start my act. I hold up my arms in defeat." Fine. You got me, I'm wearing concealer."

Her eyebrows lower, and by looking at her her facial expression, she is probably assuming the worst.

I continue on with my half-truth." I got beat up," I add a pause for effect. "By a girl."

Artie smiled,she didn't frown, she smiled. Not just any smile, a mischievous smile." How about I meet this girl, and make sure she doesn't bother you again."

That last line reminded me of an Italian gangster before he (or she) killed someone.

Obviously I can't get my girlfriend to meet my teammate or else I am going to have a lot of explaining to do.

I start my answer."No, it's okay, this isn't going to happen again, I promise."_ Don't worry, I am not going to lose to that witch again._

I look down to the ground momentarily for inspiration on how to end this somewhat awkward conversation. Then a question pops into my head.

_Wait. Concealer can be use for zits and stuff, why did she just think I was in a fight first? How did she even see that I had concealer?_

But then when I raised my head she was gone. Maybe she took lessons from Dick Grayson when she was at Gotham Academy. 


	14. Chapter 14

**I'm so so sorry that it took this long to make this chapter. Between school,life, extreme writers block,and my computer crashing I never got this chapter done quickly.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxx  
>Wally's POV<strong>

It was a normal day in Central city ( Why am I sounding like a narrator all the sudden?) Anyway, me, Artie, Jake, and Zack were eating lunch together,since me and my friends all had an unspoken agreement that Artie could eat with us, she looked almost brain dead at her old table.

Artie was eating her half-cooked hotdog from the school cafeteria, and don't tell her this, but I was somewhat mad at her. Due to the table and Artie's desire to have my spot facing the door of the cafeteria, she took my regular seat. I can see why though, it is the seat facing the cafeteria's only entrance. I can see why, the second the bell rings, she scrams out of the lunch room. In fact she likes to get out of any room quickly, and she doesn't like to stay in one place, kinda like me. See! We were made for each other.

On the bright side,I now had the window seat, and it was one of those days that show even though it's March, winter still would not give up. It was chilly and windy outside, not enough to use a kite, but still enough to make leaves fly into your face.

That's when I noticed something coming my way. I couldn't see much of it, considering it was far away, but I could see it was blue and had tons of I-don't-know-what. Hairs? Arms? spaghetti? It doesn't matter, all I have to know is that I have to stop it.

"I'll be right back." I said in a try-to-be-normal way. I ran(at human speed) out of the cafeteria and no one noticed. In a literally blink of an eye I was in my uniform taking a closer look at the monster. And by that I was 20 feet away.

It was icy blue, and looked sorta like a squid. You know besides the part that it was shooting ice beams. **(A/N I suck at making monsters, okay?)**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX  
>Artie's POV<br>**  
>Okay that was weird. Even for him. He just dashed out of the cafeteria, like his life depended on it. And judging by the looks of his friends faces, I'm not the only one thinking this.<p>

I quickly dashed behind him 15 seconds later. I don't know why, maybe it was my instincts or something.

As soon as I run out the main door, I see about a mile away and slowly getting closer, a giant blue octopus thing.

_Looks like my instincts were right._

**Xxxxxxxx  
>Kid Flash's POV<strong>

Even with my ability, the beams were hard to dodge, considering the ice beams in diameter were the size of a small car. When I was dodging, I noticed something out of the corner of my idea. Green eyes? Check. In leather jacket? Check. Beatiful blond hair in pony tail. Check, check and triple check. Of all the people to see the monster, it had to be her. But why did she have to be almost close enough to be frozen by the freezing beams?

I then noticed a big group and growing bigger by the second were behind her. They were smart enough to be 10 feet behind her for their safety.

During noticing all this, I must of not been paying much attention as I should have to the monster. During my split second of weakness the monster blasted a ice beam from his tentacles heading my way. I bended my torso to start running, but even Iwas too slow. Now from the waist down I'm trapped in ice.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxx  
>Artie's POV<br>**  
>Oh great, now Kid Idiot is trapped in ice. And guess who has to save him. I grab my knife from my boot and start running toward Mr. Popsicle. When I saw his face look at my own I saw a mixture of shock, surprise and something else.<p>

"What are you doing here?" He questioned in angry but with a surprisingly amount of uneasiness in his voice. This is not the annoying ego I usually deal with.

"I'm saving your but, what do you think I'm doing?" I started chiseling the ice with my knife, I winced with every bit of progress I made, the knife was going to be so dull after this. This is just another thing Kid Flash ruined.

The squid thing was going decreasingly interested in destroying random buildings and I did not want that interest to be on us. I had no bow, and my knife was now ruined thank to a certain someone, and I really doubt that a meteorite is going to fall from the sky and conveniently crush this monster.

"Can you speed up, because I don't want to become monster chum! " Kid Flash said with even more uncertainty.

"This thing isn't made for carving ice statues!" I retorted back.

**Xxxxxxxx  
>Kid Flash's POV<br>**  
>I just got an idea.<p>

"Let me try something." I stated. I tried vibrating all my molecules, I'm like trying (and not failing) to go through a brick wall. Almost immediately all the ice started to melt. It's basic science really, vibrating molecules produce heat, and the heat melted the ice. It's the same thing that works in microwaves.

I flashed a smile towards Artie."Pretty cool, right?" "That would of been useful five minutes ago!" _Sheesh._ " Besides," Artie continued, "The monster is still here, how are we going to get that thing?"

"Wait, We?It's going to be me and only me. Besides I have an idea. Go back to the group and stay put."

Apparently Artie didn't seem too keen on staying on the sidelines, and shouted."No way Kid Idiot! I'm not going to leave you to fight the monster only to become the next ice age!" No way is she fighting, I'm not going to let my girlfriend become a babesicle.

I gathered up all my protectiveness and said,"How are you going to fight that squid? That knife was your only weapon and it is probably now blunter than a hammer!"

She looked like she would kill me before the monster could, then stopped. "Fine."She ran to the sidelines and but she gave me the 'if you get hurt, don't expect me to save you' stare.

With my super speed I was able to sneak up on the squid with ease. Then again it was eating a building. I put on my goggles and put my hand of the squid, which felt like ice, and is ice. I took a deep breath and try to concentrate. Think about going through walls, and concentrate.

I felt myself slipping through the ice squid. Hoping that I can get the whole going-through-walls ability would activate. Here is my plan; Since the molecules are going through stuff, they are vibrating, and since their vibrating, they produce heat, and since they produce heat, they will melt the ice squid. The difference but melting ice and going through and Ice squid is that the atoms have to vibrate a lot faster and you have to concentrate a lot harder.

As I phrased back into the air, I saw my masterpiece, the squid had a kid flash shaped hole where I just came out. It then kinda oozed and melted into a blue liquid which was now being drained from the streets. Which was also all over me. But that didn't matter since all I could hear was applause and cheering all around me.

But I got to cut the spotlight time quickly. Artie is going to get to start looking for her boyfriend, and I don't want her to put Kid Flash and Wally together. So I face the crowd and say," Well looks like I have to clean up." I get laughter from the audience. "So see ya!" I waved and I than ran at super speed to my house.

I'm probably going to have enough time ,considering Artie is going to be held up.

**Xxxxxxxx  
>Artie's POV <strong>

After Kid Flash killed the Icee Octopus I was immediately flooding with questions like;" Is he cute?","Is he even hotter up close?","How is he like?", and stuff like that. No one even mentioned or asked why I had a knife in my boot. After successfully holding off the news reporters that were asking questions, I managed to get home and flopped unto the bed. And when I turned on the TV, guess what? Seemingly every channel mentioned either Kid Idiot, the monster, or me. As I managed to find a channel without any three of those things, the bell rang.

"What do you want..."I was expecting the visitor to be some sort of persistent reporter but to my pleasant surprise, it was Wally. "What happened to you?" He asked in an awkward tone.

"Nothing much, I just saved Kidiot, Central City, and probably everyone's lives, what about you?"

He looked even flustered now."Uh, I got lost in the crowd and heard just now and came to check up on you."

I noticed something, right then. The inside of his nose was red, including the hairs.

"Why did you get a nosebleed?" I deadpanned.

He looked even more nervous than before, if that was even possible." Iwalkedintoapoleand..."

"Wait, slow down! You walked into a pole?" I asked curiously.

**Xxxxxxxx  
>Wally's POV<strong>

Yes I know it was a stupid excuse but it was the only thing I could think of. I guess the nosebleed happens if I go through the wall or not.

**(Kidiot is the mix of Kid and Idiot because I was sick of typing Kid Idiot.) Also, I'm so sorry that I took so long!  
><strong> 


	15. Chapter 15

**Good news! I made a new chapter! More good news! This is the chapter when things start to get underway. But here is the bad news, the next chapters might take longer to write due to their difficulty, as well as another story I working on. *coughcoughshamelessplugcough***

**xxxxxxxxxxxx  
>Artie POV<br>**  
>I really do not want to go to school today. All that waits for me is homework and people asking me how Kid Flash is like. The Kid Flash everyone seems to be swooning about is an idiot, that couldn't even take care of a snow cone squid without my help.<p>

Besides, the last thing I want is attention.

Just as I was about to go back to sleep and skip school, the phone started ringing.

And never stopped.

Within a mere 15 minutes, I had plugged pillows in my ears and was on wits end. I knew if I shut off the phone, it would give reporters the reason to start showing up at my door, and I would rather choose a super annoying phone ringing than even more annoying reporters.

So I chose school, at least I would see Wally, and even though everyone would ask questions, I would have temporary reprieve during classes. (Well, as much reprieve as you can when you are taking notes on The War of Austrian Succession.) So I got ready quickly and walked to the lesser of the two evils.

Everyone was talking to each other, like normal. But when saw me, they stopped and stared at me.

I don't know who started running first, all I know is that within seconds, everyone ran and crowded around me. I'm not claustrophobic or anything, but I can definitely say that I didn't like the whole school around me.

"Move it! Best friends coming though!" I heard a voice say. I saw two people shuffle though the crowd. It was my 'friends', Natasha and Penny. **(Remember those people way back in chapter 4?)**

"So can you tell us what happened yesterday?" Natasha asked.

"I will if you can make me escape from this crowd." I said,with half sarcasm and half bargaining.

Penny smirked and started shouting," Look! It's Kid Flash, coming here to thank Artie!" as she pointed to the left.

The crowd immediately ran in that direction. We were just about to split in opposite direction, until we heard an "Oww!" from the left and a certain trampled boyfriend and his friends.

We ran over to the road-killed trio and helped them up.

"Ohmygosh!Are you okay?" Natasha asked as she grabbed Zack's hand.

"A little but bruised, but all in one piece. How about you Wally?"

Jake glared at Zack for forgetting him.

"You look fine to me."

"Fine?"He motioned to his shirt, covered in dirt and dead bugs.

"That's what you get for walking near the outside door."

"Why you,"

"Guys!" Penny said, sending the tension in the air.

"Anyway," I started. "What happened to you, Wally?"

"I saw a group running in my direction. I saw it too late and we got trampled. But no worries, it takes more than a pack of fans to get the Wall-man hurt!"

"I love to keep hearing how Artie's boyfriend is shoe-proof,but those rabid fangirls and guys are going to come back at any second and we need to hide Artie!"Penny stated.

"Ya, she's right. I don't want to be crowd-crushed again!"I added.

"Hmm,"Wally said thinking." Where is the place where no one would even think of looking?"

This statement made everyone think. (Well, except for Jake, who was humming the Jeopardy theme song.)

"I got it!" Zack exclaimed!

***scene break***

"The library?" I questioned. We were now surrounded by books of every shape and color.  
>We settled in at the history section of the, a globe carpet was under our feet, and a circular table with some chairs was near the wall.<p>

"Okay, since we saved you from the mob, you need to pull your end of the bargain." Natasha said as she sat on the floor on Australia.

"What bargain?" Wally queried.

"I'm supposed to tell them what happened yesterday, you know, the whole squid-ice thing.

I sat on one of the chairs, everyone else sat on the floor. I felt like a kindergarten teacher.

I told them what really happened, though I noticed something odd, the longer I told this story, the sadder Wally becomes.

**xxxxxxxxx  
>Wally's POV<strong>

Her story had just finished. She just told her side of the story, in which I dulled her knife (Strangely, no one had asked her about that.) ,then saved the day.

At the end of the story, Artemis's friend asked what had been on everyone's minds.

"What do you think of Kid Flash?"

"What do I think? I think he is an idiot that loves the spotlight, never thinks anything through, and can eat anything in his path!"

_Ouch, that hurt._

Jake spoke up,"I can see how you can think of the first three things, but why the eating part? That's better suited to Wally then Kid Flash."

When Jake speaks up with a whole sentence, he means it. And he can be a lot smarter than he looks.

"Uh, he mentioned that he could eat the monster."

_I never said that._

Anyway,great,just great. My girlfriend hates me just as much as Artemis! Wait, no one can hate me as much as Artemis does.

Something doesn't add up, I also have questions about Robin's connection to Artie, which she mentioned in her school rant a couple of day ago. I need to ask Robin about this.**  
><strong>**xxxxxxxxxxxx  
>Artie's POV<br>**  
><em>What Jake said actually made a lot of sense, maybe I should ask Robin whether or not,<br>_  
>My thoughts stopped when I heard the sound of thousands of feet coming right at us.<p>

I thought quickly."Everyone under the table! Now!" We quickly crammed under the table, we were kinda squashed under there, I mean between me and my friends, and Wally and his friends, we had six people under this table.

The crowd came like a stampede ,but thankfully they did not find us under the table. They left as quickly as they appeared.

We decided it was too dangerous for us to go to our classes, so we hung around in the library for the rest of the day. Natasha and Penny were reading (and somehow giggling) about the Holy Roman Empire. The boys were reading about the elements.

Needless to say, that only lasted for about 15 minutes. Soon, everyone was talking about random things, like the weather or who would beat who in a fight. We were there all day.

At least the librarian didn't mind.

**It seems that both Artemis and Wally have something to ask Robin. On the bright side, finally!One story down, one more story to go!  
><strong> 


	16. Chapter 16

**I am sick, so you guys get a new chapter!Also, because I'm sick my grammar might not be at its best.**

**Kid Flash POV**

After Black Canary beat us up during training, I was able to talk to Robin, and ask him what I had been pondering for the last few days.

_What does "Dick Grayson" have to do with Artie? Why did he say that 'this will make sense later' when she met him on the first day? Is the scholarship have something to do with it?  
><em>  
>While I am thinking about this, apparently I wasn't paying attention, since I bumped into Robin.<p>

" Woah, sorry dude." I apologize. "I was just thinking about something."

" What are you thinking about? It must be big if you aren't even looking in front of you." Robin queried.

I pulled the whole 'don't worry' trick. "Oh, don't worry. It's nothing really."

"Are you sure? We are best friends , you know."

_Yes! Robin is falling for my trap!_

"Well..." I said. "Does 'Dick Grayson' know Artie Crock?"

"Ya, he does know her," He answered questionably."She got into the school due to the Bruce Wayne Scholarship,so?"

Now I am asking the question I have been wondering about for a week.

"Why did you take a photo of her, say 'this will make sense later' and ninja before she can say a word?"

This time, he gave a smirk, the kind he makes before he hurts a villain. Needless to say I didn't like that one bit.

"to get that information, you have to help me with a bet."

"What bet?"

"Artemis promised me twenty-five bucks if I could see her face, obviously she isn't going to let that happen so..."

"If I take off her mask, you tell me what I want to know?" I asked. "Since when were you into blackmail?"

"This bet is important." Robin explained.

"Dude, you are a freaking billionaire, why would you need 25 dollars?" I wondered.

"It's the bet that's important. So do we have a deal or what?"

"Deal."

**XXXXXXXXXX  
>Artemis POV<strong>

I need to ask Robin some things, maybe he will know.

I see Kid Flash in the hallway, and the last thing I want to do is tell him that I going to talk to Robin about something. So I walk past him quietly. He glances at me then goes back to thinking about something.

_I wonder what's up with him?_

I see Robin in the hallway, smirking to himself.

"Robin, I need to ask you something."

"Sure, ask away."

"What's Kid Idiot secret identity?"

"At least your being direct." Robin replied .

"So are you telling me or what?" I ask.

"It would be too simple." He says.

"So what should I do?"

"Simple. Just pull off his mask."

I think for a moment. "That's not such a bad idea."

**XXXXXXXXXX  
>Robin POV<strong>

If this whole thing works, it's going to be asterous.

**Bet you didn't see that one coming, did you?**


	17. Chapter 17

**It's the part everyone has been waiting for. Drum roll please. *dumdumdumdumdumm* I'm back, baby! Sorry, school and stuff delayed me but no longer. I just decided to sit in front of the computer and write this thing out in one two goes. Let's hope this works!**

**Also, kudos to White Belt Writer for getting the reference in chapter 11!**

**Artemis POV**

Now it was the second part of the training, so instead of Black Canary beating everyone up, we fight against each other and I get to beat everybody up. This will also be a good chance to try to get Kid Flash's mask and make it look like an accident very easily.

I wonder what will be under Kid Idiot's mask. All I know that he is a ginger, not much else. Knowing his personality, he will probably look like the hunchback of Notre Dame. I can imagine his face now, filled with horror at his own disfigured face.

"Okay, so is anyone volunteering for sparing?" Black Canary queries, glancing across the teammates. I was about to raise my hand, but a familiar hand shoots up before me.

"Who do you want to spar with?" Black Canary asked, thinking about the possible match-ups in her head. She is probably thinking about who would win who in that skull of hers too.

" I going to spar with Artemis!" Kid Flash smirks with that annoying grin of his.

We both walk onto the fighting floor, staring daggers at each other. Black Canary gives the signal and we start . We start by circling each other, both of us in fighting positions, both ready to start.

"Ready to lose, again?" I say, ready for the slightest attack. "I guess the dumb don't learn do they?" I add.

_In the oddest way, I am kind of glad Kid Flash was so dumb to ask me to fight him again. It will be a lot easier to find out what he really looks like now._

I make the first move, and I go for a direct punch. He easily dodges it, and I trip him with my spare leg. He climbs back up quickly before I have the chance to make any moves. We keep going in a cycle of punches, kicks, and dodging. Kid Flash won't make any moves, what is he thinking of?

To try to provoke him, I said something in between him dodging like a baby. "Hey, when are you going to try to attack? Are you scared?"

"No way!" He replies and quickly tries to attack. I quickly evade the attack and react back. I flip back and catch his hand in a twist and flip him over, judo style. He regains his footing quickly and we continue the bout.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Kid Flash POV**

Yes, I know it's wimpy to dodge for most of the battle. But I am just waiting for my chance to get the mask. Artemis, (As much as I hate to admit it.) is a really good fighter, and doesn't leave any chances open. She also punches really hard. That is why I dodged just about everything.

I just started punching, but none of the punches contact yet. I would easily win if I had my powers, but that would be cheating. Artemis keeps punching back.

_ Wait! Maybe I can pull off her mask while she is punching, she is totally open then!_

I need to get in the just right position for this to work, but I have to keep dodging the punches, but now Artemis has started to get in a routine, which is much easier for me.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Artemis POV**

I'm sick of waiting for the "perfect" Moment, I'm just going to find a small opening and go for it. This will be simple, considering Kid Flash probably thinks I've gone into a routine now. The only question is, what is he thinking. He hasn't done anything but given simple kicks and punches. He dodges more than he breathes. Is he waiting for something, does he have something up his yellow sleeves? 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Kid Flash POV**

No one has made anything real progress in a minute. We are probably going to lose by fatigue rather than an actual person. But this rolls in my favor. AS much as Artemis hate to admit it, she is starting to slow down. This should give me the best opportunity to grab it.

I dodge again and she tries to give me an uppercut. I see my chance. I grab her mask. In the milliseconds in between, I notice something.

_Why is she grabbing for my mask too?_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Robin POV**

I see Wally and Artemis, staring at each other, _without _their masks. My plan worked perfectly, just as I planned.

"Why do they look so pale?" Superboy asks, not knowing the full situation and impact of this moment.

"They look like they've seen ghosts." M'gann adds.

" I guess in a way, they have." I reply.

**There you have it! The moment you all (and I) have been waiting for! Once again, sorry for the long delay! Please review too!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Here's the chapter all of you have been waiting for! (I hope this doesn't turn out totally OOC. Because it is really hard to imagine what people would be thinking and feeling in a situation like this.)**

**xxxxxxxxxxx  
>ArtemisArtie POV**

_Yes! I just took of his mask, now I get to see who he really is..._

I look at the face and reconize it.I turned as white as a sheet.

"Wally?"

Kid Flash/Wally runs away, leaving me to slump onto the floor, stuck with my own feelings.

Wally taking me to the fair, Kid Flash losing to me in a holding your breath contest, Wally and I holding hands, Kid Flash and I pointing at each other accusingly, it's all swirling like I put my memories in a blender. It's overwhelming.

Many things become clear. Why Wally just appeared out of nowhere. Super speed. Why he ate so much food. The coffee is probably because of some late-night mission. The scar he gotten is because I gave it to him the day before!

I try to stop my tears, but soon they are wetting the sparing floor. I wiped the tears from my eyes with my mask._You won't cry,_ I command myself

_He, he must on done this on purpose,_ I explain to myself, trying to find some semblance of logic in these events.

He must of did this to mess with my feelings, the ultimate prank.

_I... I won't let him get away from this, or me._ When I return to froms thoughts, I noticed the room is empty. I didn't hear anybody walk away ,I must of been so deeply in my thoughts that I didn't notice them leave.

I pick myself up off the ground, noticing the tiny puddle where my tears fell._ I'm going to have to clean those up, or Wally is going to hold it against me. _I think to myself, trying to pull myself together.

He's going to pay.

I didn't get a good look at where he was going, so I checked all the rooms, fully expecting to see a smug Kid Flash laughing at me.

I walk towards the last door, hearing noise inside. I open the door ,fully prepared to strike.

_Wally, is he crying?_ I only saw the back of his red head, and his tears and sobbing were my only clues.

"Damn... The first person that actually ,really, truly liked me for who I am is, is, her."

He didn't notice the open door, or that anyone came into the room.

" And I loved her too," He punched his hand at the wall, and I heard it break.

_Maybe this is some elaborate ruse? Or does he..._

"You..." I said, punctuating the somber silence. As he turned his head to look, I saw him trying to hide the tears in his eyes.

"You.." I continued, "Didn't plan that?"

" I, I," His voice was breaking when he was trying to reply. "I would never, ever hurt a person that much, and never with love. Never like that." He was trying not to cry again, and I was trying not to either.

I don't know what happened, but then I rushed over to him, and kissed him. He looked as suprised and shocked as I was. It was probably less than a minute, but it felt like a mileneium to me.

When we parted, I slapped him. "That's for taking off my mask."

Wally, having gained some sense back, repiled," You did too."

"Ya, but that was because I made a bet with Robin."

"I made a bet against Robin to pull your mask!"

We made the connections at the same time.

"ROBIN!" We both shouted at the same grew from anger, to fury, to full-blind rage.

"Hey, Babe!" I heard from my boyfriend. "Want to make Robin die a horrible death with me?" He said it in a happy tone, like he wanted to give cupcakes to Robin rather than murder him.

Picking up on the tone, I said, "Great Darling! Let's do it!"

We found Robin in the library, reading the book, 1001 Ways To Die. (Even when facing certain doom, he still has a sense of humor.)

With smiles that would fit perfectly on a psychopaths, we walked towards him.

Noticing our faces (and smiles) he became more and more nervous, planning his escape. We came closer to him, while holding each others hands and saying sappy names to each other when describing Robin's punishment for messing with our hearts like that.

They said they could hear a scream all over Happy Harbor.

**Sorry for it to get all creepy at the end like that, but Robin deserved to pay.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Sorry I took so long on writing this chapter, but I had about a hundred ways I wanted to end the main plot line, and I finally decided how to do it. I'm thinking about writing any funny requests from reviewers as the official 'omakes' (silly side stories.) after this chapter, so if you have any ideas, let me know. Also;**

**Bat-dove: But then Batman would find out, and under no circumstances do you let the caped crusader find out you been setting your two friends up.**

**Abbie Brown: Start digging that hole. (After you are done reading this of course.)**

**Wally/Kid Flash POV**

If you guys are worried about Robin, don't worry about him ,we didn't do anything too mentally-scarring, traumatizing, or bad. Even though M'gann told us about how everyone in her school was talking about the 'shrieking specter' first appearance yesterday.

Wondering about me and Artemis? Well, I can't say we didn't get closer, but nothing to totally different. We still fight a lot, but at least it isn't to the death.

While I'm here sitting in study hall, contemplating all this, both Zack and Jake lean over the sides of their desks to get closer to me and Zack says, "Hey Wally, both you and Artemis look really happy today, you guys weren't like that yesterday. So is there anything you want to tell us.?" Zack and Jake are smirking.

_What do they mean? I,_

_oh._

_Oh._

_OH._

_No!_

"Nothing like that!" I replied back, with the red of my hair matching my face. "Trust me..." I was about to finish my sentence, but then I heard something. An inhuman roar, coming from a couple miles away, where the new and improved museum was (It got updated security after the Thief Kid heist from a couple weeks ago.)

"I'm going to the bathroom, I said quickly." when I was walking to the classroom door I glanced at Artemis, who was talking to her friends. She looked at my 'there's trouble again' stare and turned serious for moment and glanced back. I knew she will follow me out of the room in a few minutes.

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

**Natasha POV**

About a few minutes passed since Wally left the room, then Artemis stood from her chair and said, " I gotta do something." and left too, leaving me and Penny confused because she never told us where she went.

Wally's buddies came over to our seats. Zack the kid with the coal- colored hair asked us, " So, who's going to bet what they are doing out there?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Penny stated.

"Okay," Zack said. "Five bucks says they're making out."

"Five bucks say they aren't." I said.

"Deal."

**Finally! This was my biggest story so far, and I both happy and sad it is finished. (Well, the main plot at least.)**


	20. Chapter 20

**This chapter takes place at chapter 18.**

"What happened to them?" M'gann said as an angry Artemis ran to the hallway.

"I thought it was obvious." Robin said. "They figured out who the other person was under the mask."

"Why is that important?" Superboy asked.

"Well, Kid Flash secret identity is Wally West, and Artemis' secret id is Artemis Crock."

"We know that already." Superboy crossed his arms.

"Here's something you don't know," Robin continued. "Wally West and Artemis Crock in a relationship."

"So…" M'gann thought aloud. "They are enemies with the mask on, but lovers with the mask off?"

"Which means KF and Artemis are together, which means that I win the bet, which also means I want my 15 dollars from each of you." Robin had earlier made a bet with Superboy and Ms. Martian that is he could get Wally and Artemis to admit they liked each other, Robin would get 30 bucks. One is not such why the ward of a billionaire would want a measly 30 bucks.

**This chapter takes place after at chapter 19.**

Wally and Artemis were not happy fighting the Mirror Master during study hall. Wally had forgot to do his math homework the day before, and he wanted to finish it during study hall. You would think they would have more security around the world's largest disco ball in a city where a villain named Mirror Master lives.

Wally and Artemis both walked to study hall at the same time, which was not a good choice. After all, they both went into combat, so they were both sweaty and less than presentable.

Their group of friends looked at each other.

"I'm going to ask again." Zack said. "Is there something you want to tell Jack and me?"

"Why are you asking me again?" Wally asked, starting to blush again.

"We had thought the answer had changed since we last asked you."

"Why would you..." Wally said. He glanced at himself, then he glanced at Artemis talking with her friends, who was still slightly sweaty from the fight with Mirror Master, then glanced at himself again.

"I plead the fifth." Wally said.

Zack suddenly gave 5 dollars to Natasha.

Wally quickly changed subjects after that.

**I'm done!**


End file.
